


By blood

by lazlong



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: conflict of generations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying <i> Father</i>, to Your own goddamn blood and bone..</p>
            </blockquote>





	By blood

/The vivid memory of lip split

/The awareness of absolute helplessness

/Dark-haired boy, protecting vehemently your own blood from yourself

/Ready to take you down, scream bloody murder, if necessary

/Saying _Father_ , to Your own goddamn blood and bone,

/looking ready to shed his own

/To protect from somebody five times his age

/Devotion

/Mannerism, so painfully recognizable

/Jerk of the head, twist of lips

/Chin, raised high

/Eyes, so dark, widely opened in challenge so familiar

/All from me

/Through my son

/to this one who isn't grandson of mine by blood

/But who acts like father of mine so close, so close

/That it is painful

/How can one

/Take somebody who isn' t his blood

/and raise

/as own?

/How can Joshua be seen in him?

/This cold-blooded stubborness

/Single-minded

/Obsession

/Of what is mine and my family

/Ready to protect at any cost,

/by any cost,

/no matter what it takes.

/how familiar it is.


End file.
